Living With a Vampire
by alBBie
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets sent to live with his great uncle Willy in southern California. Little does he know his great uncle is a vampire named Spike. Takes place 4th season of Buffy. Includes Hush. R&R! Chapter 8 up
1. Um

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I'm writing the first chapter of this story before I leave for camp tomorrow because I wanted to give you all a preview of a story I have in mind. Which would be this. Anyway, review and tell me if it's worth continuing! Also, I just would like to inform you that this story is taking place right after the episode "Pangs" when the Chumash tribe people start attacking everyone on Thanksgiving. So, none of the Scooby Gang knows about The Initiative yet.

I rewrote part of the chapter because I realized there were several mistakes in it.

Okay, I'm finished.

Chapter One 

"Er... Hi.".

That was what I said after Father sent me via the Floo Network to live mith my uncle. He kicked me out of the house after we had a little argument and told me to go live with my "Great Uncle Willy." Who that is, I have no idea.

But all that was thrust right out of my mind as the scene at which I had fallen into came into focus in front of my eyes. There were three people sitting on a couch, an old guy standing against a wall, and a girl standing in front of the couch. Then, in the corner, there was a man tied to a chair.

"Can I help you?" the old guy asked, taking off his glasses and walking toward me.

"My... er... Father sent me to live with my great uncle who I've never met," I told him, still staring at the man tied to the chair.

"Well, what's his name?" the old guy asked.

"Willy?" I said meekly.

"Willy? You mean like the guy who works at the demon bar place?" a guy with dark hair who was sitting on the couch said. He had an American accent. Where in God's name was I?

I shrugged. "I don't know anything about this guy. Nor do I know how I ended up here...".

The man who was tied to the chair, jumped around to make his chair turn around. I noticed that his hair was as white as mine was.

"Do you mind me asking why that man is tied to a chair?" I asked.

"Oh, Spike," the old guy said. "He er...".

"Escaped from the insane asylum!" the dark haired guy said. "So we tied him up as we wait for the police to arrive. Yup, that's it.".

"Xander," the old guy said, giving the dark hair guy an exasperated look.

"Where am I?" I asked, realizing that was something I should have asked from the beginning.

"You're in Sunnydale California," the old guy told me.

California? No one in my family lives there. That's in the US!

"Who are all of you?" I asked.

"Well where did you come from, that's what I'd like to know," the white haired guy who was tied to a chair said. He had a British accent.

"He came out of the fireplace," a redheaded girl who was sitting on the couch told him.

"I'm Giles," the old guy said. "That's Xander," he pointed to the dark haired guy. "Anya," he pointed to a blond girl sitting next to "Xander", "Willow," the redheaded girl, "Buffy," the blond girl who was standing up, "and Spike," the guy tied to the chair.

I nodded, still confused.

"What's _your _name?" the girl called Anya asked.

"Er... Draco Malfoy," I told them.

"Hold on," said Spike, jumping around to make his chair come closer. "And who did you say you were looking for?".

"My great uncle... Willy," I told him, embarrassed by the name "Willy".

"And your last name is Malfoy?" Spike inquired.

"Yes..." I said. "Do you know my great uncle Willy?".

"Well, I think I _am_ your great uncle Willy," Spike said. "Or, more like your great-great-great-uncle.".

"What? My great uncle is insane? Wait a second, he doesn't sound very insane..." I was getting very confused.

"Hold on one moment," the old guy- Giles said.

Then they all went off and talked to Spike in a corner. When they finally came out they told me something that confused me even more.

"Since Spike seems to be telling the truth, we'll tell you who he really is," Giles said. "Spike is a vampire. His nickname used to be William the Bloody- hence the name Willy. Right now he's tied up to the chair because he had some valuable information to tell us but we didn't exactly want him to be free to... er, harm us".

"How many times do I have to remind you lot that I _can't hurt you_?!" Spike said, aggrivated.

I was still very confused.

"Now maybe you'll explain to us how you came out of the fireplace," Willow said.

"The Floo Network. I came via the Floo Network," I told them.

They looked at me, confused.

"The Floo Network?" Buffy asked.

"Like "achoo I have the flu"?" Xander asked.

"You don't know what the Floo Network is? Aren't you all witches and wizards?" I asked.

"Willow's a witch," Anya said, pointing at Willow.

"Well, you must be a wizard," I said to Spike.

"No, I'm what you all like to call a Squib," he replied.

"Then, if you aren't witches and wizards, how are you connected to the Floo Network?" I asked.

"I er... had a few friends that were wizards and so I got myself connected," Giles said. "I'm probably the only person in Sunnydale who is.".

"Then that's how I ended up here," I said quietly to myself.

"You all have a lot of explaining to do," Buffy said.

A/N: Yay! I had pictured it better than it actually turned out... Oh well. Should I bother continuing it? Tell me ASAP! Well, tell me sometime in the next 8 weeks. Ciao for now!


	2. The Living Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks so much to all the reviewers!

EvilAngelOfDarkness: This probably won't be a B/S fic since it takes place when Spike is still bad.

WolfOfShadow: This takes place the summer before Draco's 7th year, even though this time in the 4th season is in the end of November-December, we're just going to pretend that Draco wouldn't be in school at this time. Sorry I didn't make that clear before.

Allen Pitt: I like the idea for Dru being a member of the Black family, but she probably won't be in this story because I've hated her ever since she killed Kendra. It's a nice idea, though!

Oh, and I know I said before that I wanted to make Riley and Buffy date in this story, but I changed my mind and they'll just be sort of friends or whatever, like they are at the actual time this episode takes place (close to the beginning of season 4).

Finally, to the story...

0000 0000 0000

I can't even count all the things that were running through my brain at that moment. First of all, my father had sent me to a _squib_. I mean, I knew he was mad at me, but I didn't think he was _that _mad. Second, he was a VAMPIRE! Like the things we learn about in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those creatures of the night that pop out at you and suck your blood.

"Can you please untie me?" my uncle/the squib/the vampire/Spike pleaded to the rest of the group. "I have a great nephew to take care of, here."

The other five exchanged glances, as though having a mental discussion about whether or not to untie him. Finally Giles sighed and gave in. He reluctantly untied Spike from the chair.

"Do I have to keep on reminding you all that I can't hurt you with this god-forsaken chip in my head?" Spike said, getting up and stretching out once Giles finished untying him.

There's a chip in his head? What kind of insane world do these people all live in?

"These weird military guys captured Spike and put a chip in his brain so he couldn't hurt anyone," Willow explained.

I nodded even though I was still puzzled beyond belief.

"Er... why don't I get you something to drink," Giles said, walking into the kitchen. "Tea? Water?"

"Water, please," I said.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself, Draco," Willow said. "It's not everyday that a wizard comes out of the fireplace." She grinned excitedly.

"Well, my name is Draco Malfoy and I go to Hogwarts School,"I explained. "I'm 17-years-old-"

"You're Lucius's kid, right?" Spike interrupted.

I nodded.

Spike laughed. "What'd you do to get him so mad that he would send you to a squib?".

I shrugged and could feel my cheeks starting to get hot. Spike laughed again.

"Not going to tell me, eh? All right, if that's how you want it..." he said.

Giles then approached me with my water. "Take a seat," he said. I sat down on an old and worn looking chair.

"You know what? I don't think I'll let you live with me unless you explain what you did to deserve it," Spike said.

I opened my mouth to talk but I was interrupted by Buffy, who hadn't really said much the whole time I'd been there.

"Wait, how can you live with Spike? One, he doesn't have a place to live, and two, he's hiding from the military people," Buffy said.

"Good point," Spike said, staring into the distance.

"Could he stay with you, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Well, it's already hard enough with just Spike here, and... er..." Giles trailed off.

"Right, you already have enough to deal with," Buffy said. "How about you, Xander?" She asked, turning to him.

"Well, I think... Sometimes it- with Anya-"Xander tried to say.

"Oh, yes, that," Buffy said, glancing at Anya who was smirking at Xander. I didn't want to know what they were talking about. "Well, I guess the only place left would be Willow and my place".

'Willow and her place'? Like, I would have to be sleeping in the same room as a bunch of girls? No, they probably have some house and I could sleep on the couch... or something...

"Are you sure it would... er, be okay?" Giles asked, looking skeptical.

"Our only other option would be to try and send him back to his family," Buffy said, shrugging and looking hopeless.

Spike chuckled. "Once Lucius has made up his mind, his mind is made up. There's no going back for little Draco now." He laughed again, more menacingly.

I whimpered. This was horrible. First, I find out that my dad sent me to a squib/vampire, second, I find out that I have to stay with a bunch of girls? Okay, so Buffy was pretty hot, but that would make it all the more uncomfortable and she doesn't seem like the type of person that's easy to get into bed with. And now Spike's insulting my father!

I suddenly remembered something: School was starting soon! In less than a month! Yes! Thank you MERLIN!

"School starts for me soon, anyway," I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"That's good," Buffy said. "But you still need somewhere to stay until then. Get you're stuff, we'll go over now to drop your stuff off. We just have to make sure no one sees you going into our room."

What? I thought they lived in a house? I had a feeling that it was going to get even worse now...

0000 0000 0000

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter. I'll try and update soon. Please review!


	3. The Truth About Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. It would be nice if I owned Draco Malfoy... heh, heh...

**Buffy13-buffyspike4eva**: It might be hard to make it a B/S fic because of the time during the show it is, but I have other fics that are B/S... :D

00000

Chapter Three 

"Lay low, Draco," Buffy told me as we approached a large, brick building.

_Is this her house_? I thought, gazing up at it. There were lots of people milling about around it. Must be a pretty big party place.

We entered it to find more people inside, hanging around on couches and chairs. What a weird place. We then ascended a flight of stairs and ended up on a long hallway with doors on either side. We reached a door and Buffy quickly opened it and shoved me inside.

"Why so rough?" I asked, getting up after I had fallen to the floor.

Buffy closed the door quickly and stood with her back against it. "If anyone sees you in here, they will get _very_ suspicious," she explained.

"Where are we, anyway? Is this your house?" I asked.

Buffy looked confused. "Have you ever seen a college before?" she asked.

"What's a college?" I wondered aloud. [A/N: Wizards don't go to college, right? Should Draco know what a college is...?]

"You guys don't have colleges?" Buffy responded. "Colleges are places where people go to school after high school. You stay in dorms, which are these big buildings with lots of rooms inside. This is Willow and my room."

I nodded slowly. So "Buffy and Willow's place" was just a _room_? It was tiny! How was I going to stay in here and restrain myself from a boy's naughty actions?!?!?!

I swallowed hard. "I'm going to have to stay in this room with you two?" I asked.

Buffy nodded. "Where did you think you were staying? I mean, I know it sucks, but it's the best we can manage right now."

I shrugged. "I guess I thought you two would have a house or something," I told her. "You know, the wizarding world is a lot different than yours."

"Whatever," she said dismissively. "Lets go back to Giles' house. Oh God, everyone going to think you're my boyfriend or something..."

This girl is weird.

Buffy checked the hallway to make sure not too many people were roaming around it before we left her room. We were about to leave the building when someone called her name.

"Buffy!" they said from somewhere behind us.

"Fuck," she whispered, closing her eyes, before spinning around quickly.

I turned around to see a slightly tall guy with ugly brown hair and large muscles.

"Riley!" she said nervously. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, jogging toward us. "Who's this?" he said rudely, nodding toward me.

"Oh, him?" Buffy said. "This is my cousin Dr- David. This is my cousin David. He's staying in Sunnydale for a few days."

"Weeks," I corrected.

"Weeks," she said.

Riley raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "I see," he said. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turned and walked off.

Buffy closed her eyes again, as if the pain was too much to bear. "Shit," she whispered, before turning around and pushing open the door. "This sucks."

00000

That night it took hours for me to fall asleep. First of all, I was lying on an itchy rug with an ugly blanket on top of me. Second, I was so freaking horny I was about to hop right into Buffy's bed with her, not even thinking about what her reaction might be. And third, all these stupid people did all day long was sit around and talk about monsters. These people were so weird! All I gathered from hanging around with them for three hours was that one of the guys had just recovered from having syphilis and that Buffy was embarrassed from seeing that guy with the ugly hair. I would rather be living with my parents, and that was saying a lot.

00000

I had to spend the next day at Giles' house. They had now moved Spike into the bathtub and chained him up in there. Buffy and Willow had classes, and I didn't know where Xander and Anya were. So I got to spend my day hanging out with a grouchy vampire and an old man. What fun!

"I have to run a few errands," Giles said. "Why don't you watch Spike while I'm gone."

So I sat on the toilet next to Spike.

"So how'd you know that I was Lucius's kid?" I asked.

Spike shrugged. "You act like him and you look like him, pretty much," he replied.

"How do you know my father anyway?" I inquired.

"I've been alive for a long time," Spike explained. "I went to visit my family one time, and they all dismissed me quickly. Especially Lucius. He was _mean_. I watched them from afar a few times, also. Really, not the nicest boy."

"That's my father you're talking about," I said, angrily. "You know what? I don't even care. Why do I keep on defending him, anyway?"

"What'd you do to piss him off, Draco?" Spike asked. "Come on, you've got to tell me."

"You really love drama and gossip, don't you," I responded.

"Hey, my favorite TV show is Passions, what do you expect?" he asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I said reluctantly. "I'd been dating this girl for a while, and she wasn't exactly a pureblood, so when my father saw me kissing her, he exploded and was like "If you do that again you're out of this house!" But I didn't really care and I really liked the girl so I did it again, he saw me- of course- and that's how I got here."

Spike started laughing hysterically.

I sighed angrily. "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Sorry, it's just-"he tried to say, but was interrupted by his own laughter.

"Oh, god, I'm leaving," I said, getting up to go.

"No, sorry," Spike calmed down and forced himself to stop smiling. "It's just that I can completely picture Lucius acting this way. I don't think you'll really mind if I say, his is a _bastard_."

I nodded and sat back down on the toilet. "He is."

"Very good!" Spike said gleely. "I didn't know you had so much sense in you."

00000

A/N: Three words: That chapter sucked. It was so bad, I'm sorry. I made it really short because it's so bad and I'm running out of ideas. Would I get murdered if I made this story Buffy/Draco? I know it would make Buffy totally OOC, but, hey, this story is sucking majorly right now.


	4. The Storm and The Apple

A/N: Thanks _so much_ to everyone who's reviewed this story!

**Zee**: I said before that I know it doesn't make sense that the Scoobies are in the middle of college while Draco's about to start school, but it's my story and I don't want it to make sense... ::pouts::

This chapter is _slightly_ rated R. Don't say I didn't warn you...

00000

Chapter Four

"I'm hungry," Spike said.

I sighed and got up from my seat on the toilet. I went into the kitchen and microwaved the blood that I found in Giles' refrigerator. Before he left, Giles told me what to do if Spike got hungry. I poured the blood into a mug, stuck a straw in, and brought it into the bathroom. I then held out the mug for Spike to drink from the straw.

He drank quietly for a minute until he randomly stopped. "You're in my way," he said flatly. "Charity's gone mad again. Move!" He started thrashing about wildly in his chains. I jumped out of the way, afraid that he'd use some suppressed vampire strength and rip out of the chains suddenly, and then he'd leap on me and attack.

"Can I have my blood back?" he asked. So I had to sit in this awkward position so that I wasn't in front of the TV, but so Spike could still drink his blood.

This was going to be a long day.

00000

And it was. Giles finally came back what felt like 800 years later.

"How was he?" he asked me, entering the bathroom and nodding at Spike.

I shrugged. "How is he usually?" I asked.

"Kind of cranky," Giles replied thoughtfully.

"Then he's normal." I responded.

I stayed at Giles' house and had to eat dinner with him. Spike moaned about how lonely he was in the bathroom the whole time. It got kind of annoying.

00000

But that night, Willow announced that she would be spending the night somewhere else. That left Buffy and me all alone in her room.

"Can I please sleep on your bed, Willow?" I begged. I was not going to sleep on that disgusting, itchy rug another night when I didn't have to.

"Oh, sure," she responded, somewhat regretfully. "Well, I'd better be going. See you all tomorrow."

"Bye," Buffy said as she closed the door behind her friend. She turned around and made a face at me. I made a face back and then kicked off my shoes and fell onto Willow's bed.

"Does everyone have those TV things around here?" I asked, noticing that there was one on Buffy's desk. The first time I had ever watched something on "TV" before was just that day, watching Passions with Spike.

"Most people do," Buffy replied, sitting on her bed. "Let's watch it." She picked up the remote and turned it on.

Immediately a young girl with an obnoxious voice appeared on the screen singing a song. I made a noise of disapproval and Buffy changed the channel. Then came a group of three boys and three girls sitting around a coffee table on couches and chairs. The blond one made a stupid comment and Buffy laughed. I looked at her, confused. She sighed and changed the channel. Now there were three young blond girls and a man with dark hair and a large nose. He was lecturing the girls about something. This time it was Buffy who didn't like the show and she turned the TV off and heaved a big sigh.

"There's nothing on," she replied.

I nodded. "I could tell," I informed her.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"I guess," I said with a shrug.

She hopped off the bed and to a small refrigerator. Inside was a small assortment of food. I declined everything, while Buffy took an apple and began to munch on it. She opened a book and started reading and eating. I couldn't help but stare at her. The way her lips moved over the apple and her teeth bit down. Hard.

Jesus, Draco, you're getting horny watching a girl eat a bloody apple, for Christ's sake.

She looked at me. I swallowed. Her chewing slowed down as she stared at me. She swallowed. She put down the book and the apple. She sat up and walked toward me before turning and leaving the room. I moaned quietly.

00000

When she returned almost 30 minutes later, I was sprawled out on Willow's bed in my boxers, staring at the TV with my eyes glazed over. She looked slightly surprised.

"I got hot," I grumbled in response.

She nodded and sat back down on her bed. It had started to rain and the water pattered against the window behind our beds. Buffy picked up the apple she hadn't finished eating and started biting into it again.

Aw, bloody hell.

I licked my lips as my heart rate sped up again. I tried to remain calm, but suddenly a clap of thunder rang through my ears and I fell off the bed in surprise. I'd never been this nervous around a girl before- even an older one. Buffy looked at me, but didn't say anything. I got up and lay back down on the bed again.

We watched TV in silence for seven long minutes until Buffy got up to throw away her apple core. Right as the core fell into the garbage can with a "thud" the lights went out and the TV turned off.

"Shit," I heard her whisper under her breath. There was silence and then suddenly "thump". "OW!" There were a few stomps until something fell on me. It was Buffy.

I could hear her breathing in my ear. I could feel her breathing against my chest. I could see nothing. Suddenly I could taste her mouth against mine and my wishes had finally come true. The tension overcame us. And then she stopped.

"Wha-?" I tried to say. But I couldn't speak.

"I can't do... that," she said quietly.

The weight lifted off my body and I could hear her lie down on her bed again.

It was then that I finally realized that there was a blackout. I got up and poked my head outside the door. There were a few flashlight beams dancing around the hallway, and there were many curious and scared voices grumbling and shouting around me.

"The storm's caused a power outage," I heard someone say from a few feet away.

Huh?

I went back inside and lay down on Willow's bed again, facing _away_ from Buffy's bed. I could hear her get up, open the door and then close it. She was gone. She didn't even want to walk by me when I was in the doorway. I got under the covers and quickly drifted off to sleep.

00000

A/N: No comment.

Wait, I have a comment: REVIEW


	5. Just Shoot Me

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I really appreciate it _so much._ Except that everyone's so keen on bashing Riley...

Disclaimer: For the, what, 800th time? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

00000

The next day when I woke up, Buffy was gone. I was very happy that she was, because that meant that I didn't have to see her or maybe any contact with her whatsoever. I kicked the covers off myself and started to get up off the bed, when suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the room. I fell of the bed in extreme surprise. I seemed to do that a lot. As I got up, the noise filled the room again. There was a flashing light going off next to this thing I had seen Giles use before. He picked it up and put his ear on one end, and spoke into the other. I warily copied his movements and spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Hello?" I said quietly, not sure how loudly I should speak into this device.

"Draco? It's Giles," said the voice on the other end. "We have moved Spike to Xander's house. Could you go over there and watch Spike while Xander's at work?"

"Okay," I replied unhappily. No wonder my father sent me here. It was just work, work, work. Giles gave me instructions to Xander's house, and I hung up the phone, got dressed, and left.

00000

The stay at Xander's house was just as uneventful and tedious as the stay at Giles' house. For a week and a half more, I didn't talk to Buffy. I mostly spent my time learning about what my family was like 100 years ago. Spike really liked to tell stories, and at first I liked listening to them, but then they started to get a tad dull, and I could feel my eyelids drooping as Spike went on and on and on...

But that night, one and a half weeks later, Buffy was the one who spent the night somewhere else. As much as I pretended that I hated her, deep down inside I still hoped she wasn't spending the night at another guy's house. She hadn't spoken to that Riley guy in a while- or at least not that I'd seen, so I assumed she wasn't spending any time with him. I hoped she wasn't spending any time with him.

So it was just me and Willow.

"Lets watch some TV, shall we?" Willow said, turning on the TV.

She was much more easygoing about the TV than Buffy was. She stayed at a show where there were a bunch of people yelling at each other in a fancy house. There was a loud beeping noise with every other word they said.

"What is going on?" I asked curiously, staring at the screen. Part of it where a girl's hand was had become blurry.

"Oh, they're having a fight on The Real World," Willow explained.

"The Real World? Is that the name of this thing we're watching?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's a reality TV show where MTV puts a bunch of people in a house. They always start fighting. It's so... Juicy."

I raised an eyebrow. But a few minutes later, I was as into the show as Willow was.

Much to our dismay, a commercial came on, and I something came out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

"Does Buffy have a boyfriend?" I asked.

Willow looked at me. "Not that I know of," she said curiously. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

Willow raised an eyebrow doubtfully, but didn't say anything.

I prayed that she wouldn't put two and two together and discover my feelings for Buffy.

00000

The next day was a Saturday, and Buffy volunteered to stay with me while I stayed in Xander's house (the basement of his parents' house) watching Spike. It was very awkward.

"Does someone want to turn the tellie on?" Spike said, annoyed.

I reluctantly got up and turned it on, changing the channel to the one that was showing Passions. Spike smiled contently and sat back to enjoy his favorite show.

"So where were you last night?" I asked Buffy, speaking to her for the first time in a while.

She looked at me, her tongue in her cheek. "It's none of your business," she said protectively.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she asked somewhat angrily.

"It's none of your business," I replied mockingly.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I think I might be, but I can't tell."

She gave me the finger.

"Oh, very nice," I responded.

"You know, you're really rude sometimes."

"I'm the rude one?! You have got to be bloody kidding me!"

"What? Please, name one thing I've done to you that's been rude!"

"Lets see... Maybe starting this whole argument? Yeah, that sounds valid to me!"

"We wouldn't have to be in an argument if you'd spoken to me this past week and a half!"

"Honestly, this is the stupidest argument I've ever witnessed," Spike interrupted.

I ignored him.

"_I _didn't speak to _you_? Oh, please."

"What? What? SPEAK! TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR STUPID LITTLE MIND!"

"Maybe if you were nice to me that night then none of this would be happening!"

"That night? Oh, I know what you're talking about. Sorry I didn't hook-up with your randomly when I'd only known you for like 4 days. It's just not in my nature!"

"Never mind," Spike said to himself, leaning forward in his chair as much as he could with his chains.

"OH MY GOD! YOU FELL ON ME! My bed was in the complete opposite of yours, it was practically impossible for you to fall on me!"

"I can't take this crap! I'm leaving!" She grabbed her coat and opened the door to leave.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"YEAH!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I KNOW YOU WANT TO BUT YOU CAN'T!"

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD RIDDANCE!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Spike screamed. "This is driving me bloody mad! Buffy, either leave or stay!"

"FINE!" she shrieked before slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Sheesh," Spike breathed.

00000

A/N: That was fun to write. I hope it wasn't too boring. Should I make the Gentleman come while Draco's there? Please review! Even if it's to say the story's bad! Just no flames please.


	6. Hush: Part One

A/N: Hey everyone! I've been so busy now that school's started up again that I barely add onto any of my stories Bad Alie! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so excited to write this chapter, I'm getting like an adrenaline rush thing! I hope I do the Gentleman and my good friend (I wish) Joss Whedon justice with this chapter! Although I've probably destroyed all chances of justice doing by making a Buffy/Draco story or even by making an HP BtVS crossover, for that matter!

**Girl-Of-Legends: **It's really not that gross to have the story be Buffy/Draco because he's going into his 7th year, meaning he's 17 and she's a freshman in college so she's only 18, so there's only a year difference! Unless you have another reason for anti-Buffy/Draco-ness... (which u probably do, Shan seeing as that you hate any 'ship unless it's Buffy/Spike or Buffy/Angel!!!!! And why did you never tell me you were Shannon?!??!?!?!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.

00000

I woke up the next morning on the floor of Buffy and Willow's room. Buffy and I hadn't spoken to each other at all the evening before after our fight at Xander's house. I looked up to see Willow slowly sitting up in her bed, and Buffy missing from hers. Suddenly she came through the door, hitting my feet as she swung it open quickly. She flashed me a fake smile of apology. She then turned to Willow.

"Good morning," she mouthed.

Wait, she _mouthed_? What-? SHIT I'VE GONE DEAF! I jumped up and was on my feet in seconds.

"I'VE GONE DEAF!" I tried to scream. But no noise came out of my mouth. That was because I was deaf.

Willow started madly mouthing things. I thought I could catch that she thought she was deaf too. Buffy was shaking her head. She started snapping her fingers. It took Willow and me both a minute to realize that we could hear it and that meant we weren't deaf.

"Thank God," I mouthed, sighing heavily. "Wait, why can't I talk?"

Buffy shrugged. "GILES!" she mouthed. Willow's face lit up and she rushed to the phone, dialing his number in seconds. She started moving her mouth, and then realized that she couldn't speak and put the phone down with a red face.

I opened the door and poked my head outside to find everyone frantically rushing about trying to talk and failing. So we weren't the only ones! There were a few people crying and some people who looked like they were trying so hard to talk that the veins in their necks were about to burst.

"Giles' house!" Buffy was mouthing. "We have to go to Giles' house!"

Good thing I was such a good lip-reader.

We got ready and made our way to his house. Along the way we saw someone selling white boards to hang around your neck and write whatever you were trying to say on them. When Giles opened the door he started trying to say things at such a rapid pace that it looked as though he was really talking but someone had just pressed the mute button on his speech. Buffy held up her white board.

"We have no idea what you're saying," it read.

Giles made a face as if to say "Well, of course."

We sat down helplessly. What was happening? So many insane thoughts ran through my mind, but nothing really made any sense. I then noticed a woman who was sitting on a chair off to the side. Who was she? I remembered that Giles had a friend staying at his house, but I never really thought of him as the type to have a girlfriend.

Someone came through the door. It was Xander. He was making wild gestures with his hands and rambling on and on about God-knows-what. I noticed the whiteboard around his neck. I started snapping my fingers to get his attention. He glanced over at me and I pointed at my whiteboard. A look of understanding spread across his face and he started scribbling things down.

"What the hell is going on?!?!??!" was written on his whiteboard.

We all shrugged. Giles wrote something down on a piece of paper and showed it to Xander. He nodded. Giles looked confused but then walked hurriedly to his bookcase and began handing out books. He snatched Willow's whiteboard off her neck and wrote "RESEARCH" on it in big letters.

00000

Three hours later I had gone through two books and had come up with absolutely nothing. Xander was falling asleep and Giles was pacing around the room. The woman had disappeared from her chair. Buffy put her book down and threw her hands up in defeat. Then she had an idea; she turned on the telly A/N: Thank you, Occasus. The news was on.

"There seems to be a sudden case of laryngitis that has swept over the town of Sunnydale and contaminated everyone," a news reporter was saying.

"This is definitely **not**laryngitis," Xander wrote on his white board. Willow and Buffy made faces of agreement.

Something about this situation seemed vaguely familiar. Maybe I'd learned about it somewhere or sometime in school...

"Where's Spike?" Giles wrote on a piece of paper.

"My place," Xander wrote on his whiteboard.

"Was he affected?" Giles wrote down.

Xander nodded. Giles made a thoughtful face and stared at the ceiling.

I was ready to spontaneously combust. I'm not the type of person who can go a while without talking.

00000

The next morning I had an epiphany and I suddenly remembered what was happening and how I knew it. I snatched my white board wrote down "Giles' house. I know what's going on." Before frantically waking up Buffy. I showed her the sign and a look of utter relief spread across her face before she grabbed me and started kissing me insanely as though we were going to die from this. Which we might. A/N: For all you Riley-haters, she's kissing Malfoy instead of him! Muhuhahahhaha

When we finally parted she smiled at me and then pointed at Willow. I woke her up and soon we left, making it to Giles' house in record time. I immediately started kicking and banging at the door with all my might. He opened the door right as I was kicking it, and my foot accidentally rammed right into his shin. He doubled over in pain and I quickly scribbled "Sorry" onto my whiteboard. After he saw it, I erased the message and replaced it with "I know what's going on."

Giles was stunned and ecstatic. I gestured wildly for me to continue. "Fairytale creatures that scared the crap out of me when I was little." Erase. "Learned about in Defense Against the Dark Arts at school." Erase. "The Gentleman. Rip out still-beating heart. Need 7." Erase. "I don't know how to rid them." Giles gave me the thumbs up and Buffy shook her head in embarrassment.

The woman who was staying at Giles' house emerged. She wrote on a piece of paper that she saw something the night before. She sketched it on a piece of paper. It was a white, veiny person with metal teeth and a disgustingly frightening grin. I nodded to show that it was the correct creature.

I shivered. So these things that had haunted my dreams for so long were actually real. What the hell had my father shoved me into?

00000

A/N: I started writing this a while ago and just finished it. I hope you guys enjoy it! I hope that the Riley-haters like the fact that I replaced Buffy's Riley kiss with a Draco one Even though most people aren't too keen on the whole Draco/Buffy thing. But they'll just have to deal.


	7. Hush: Part Two

**A/N: **:'( My Buffy season 4 DVD with Hush on it got all messed up (though I think it's really my computer's fault). But at least I got to watch the part I needed to watch for the story Only two reviews for the last chapter? I'm ashamed of you all ::narrows eyes menacingly::

**Allen Pitt: **Good point...

Also: For some reason the brackets now won't show up in my stories. Oi vey.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. What a shame...

000000000000

Chapter Seven

**Hush: Part II**

000000000000

It was a few hours later when Giles dragged us into a classroom of the school to view a little presentation he had set up about the Gentlemen. He had taken the time to project images of what he had learned about the Gentleman. First he explained what I had explained- that they're fairytale creatures that steal voices and cut out 7 peoples' hearts. The next picture said, "How do you kill them?" on it. Buffy started making odd gestures with her hand toward... err, another part of her body... Everyone made a confused face at her (except for Anya- but she's weird in that way) and she looked fed up. She pulled a stake out of her bag and repeated the motions she had been making before. Still weird.

"The story says that no sword can kill them," read an image projected on the screen. There was a drawing of one of the Gentleman, still smiling whilst he had several swords sticking out of his body. "But once the princess screamed and they all died." Was the next image- this time it had a stick figure girl with lines coming out of her mouth and a pile of dead Gentleman on the floor.

"How do I get my voice back?" read Buffy's whiteboard.

Giles shrugged before projecting another image. This time it said, "Buffy will patrol". He then pointed to everyone else and held up a book. Oh, what fun! (That was sarcastic.)

000000000

Later that evening, Willow and I were back in her and Buffy's room after we researched our hearts out (not literally, then the Gentleman would probably be ruling the world by now). I was flipping through the channels of the TV as Willow studied. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise from outside. Willow looked at the door, then at me. She started to edge toward it. I leapt of the bed and stood in her path, shaking my head frantically. No way in bloody hell was I going to let her open that door and have the Gentleman pop in and pop our hearts out. **No freaking way**.

She made in irritated face at me and shoved me aside. I grabbed her wrist but it was too late. She opened the door, stepped outside and got knocked over. I rushed outside and saw the two pale figures in immaculate black suits, with bug eyes and glinting, silver teeth. The Gentleman. I whimpered, but no noise came out. So these were the creatures that had haunted my dreams forever. I couldn't believe that they existed, that they were here, standing- hovering before me, looking as pleased as a little kid who had just found some candy on the ground. They were; my still-beating heart was as good as fifteen boxes of chocolate frogs- all with rare cards inside them.

Someone from behind me pulled on my wrist and started dragging me out a door. It was Willow and a worried looking girl with blond hair and a long skirt. Willow was limping as we hastily ascended the stairs of the building. She tripped and a look of extreme pain covered her face. I glanced down the stairs. The Gentleman had floated into the stairwell. Without really thinking, I picked her up, swung her over my shoulder, and ran up the stairs, the blond girl at my heels. Willow was fairly light and I had grown much taller and stronger over the summer. The blond girl led us into a room with big boxes that had clear holes in them and a large box I had seen people get food out of. She shut the door behind us as I placed Willow on the ground. The blond girl tried to push the food box up against the door, but she wasn't strong enough to move it. Then Willow started squinting and it started to rattle and shake. The blond girl sat down next to Willow and grabbed her hand. They both squinted at the food box and it flew against the door.

"Whoa," I mouthed. I knew they were using their witch powers, and I suddenly wished that I could do that also. I started pointing at myself and miming using a wand. I don't quite think they got it.

000000000

(A/N: I don't know if I'm doing this right, but this was the part where my stupid DVD stopped working. Someone said I messed up and that Willow and Tara hand't spoken to each other so this might be a little weird...) We spent a while longer in there until the banging on the door suddenly stopped. I got up and pushed the food box out of the way with all the strength I could muster. I decided it was time to face my stupid childhood fears and swung open the door. Thankfully there was nothing there for me to face.

I smiled as I revealed to Willow and the blond girl my discovery.

"Finally," Willow said quietly.

She said? She was talking? I could hear it? What?

"You can talk!" I cried. Wait- I could talk! "I CAN TALK! THANK YOU JESUS!"

Willow tried to jump up in happiness, but her ankle gave way and she fell again.

"We should bring her back to her room," the blond girl said.

I nodded and started to pick Willow up again but she stopped me.

"Don't throw me over your shoulder again," she said sternly.

"Sorry," I responded.

She leaned on the blond girl and my shoulders to get back to her dorm where she lay down on her bed. Willow told me to phone Giles' house.

"I have to go," the blond girl said before I dialed Giles' number. "I'll see you... Around."

"Bye," Willow said, smiling as the blond girl exited the room.

"Giles," I said when the old guy picked up the phone. "It's Draco."

"Hello, is everything alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Willow hurt her ankle," I explained. "But other than that everything is okay. We have our voices back!"

"I noticed," Giles responded.

"Should we come over?" I asked.

"Sure, but if Willow can't make it then don't force her," Giles said.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and turned to Willow and the blond girl. "Giles said to go to his house unless Willow can't make it."

"I can make it," Willow said, starting to get up.

"You sure?" I asked Willow incredulously.

"I'm sure." She hobbled a bit before standing upright and smiling proudly as though she were a toddler showing off her bike riding skills to her mother.

We then headed to Giles' house, me trying to support Willow's weight on my shoulder. When we arrived there, Buffy was there as well and she had much to tell us.

"Riley," she said. "He's one of those military guys."

"What? Riley?" Xander inquired.

Buffy nodded.

"I guess it sort of makes sense..." Willow responded. "You should talk to him tomorrow."

Buffy nodded again.

"So that guy with the bad hair is one of the people who put the chip in Spike's brain?" I clarified.

"Yup," Spike said grumpily from his chainless spot in the corner.

And I thought things would get more normal now that the Gentleman were gone...

0000000000

**A/N: **Yay! The end of Hush! But I forgot a lot of stuff because my stupid DVD got all fucked up when I tried to watch it Please review!


	8. Unfortunate Goodbyes

**A/N: **Only two reviews for this chapter :( Oh well at least I'm getting reviews at all!

**Cat-Fire: **Why is everyone so anti-Buffy/Draco? What's so bad about it?

**Boticelli's Venus: **Thanks for telling me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

00000

Buffy was telling the story of how she killed the Gentlemen. We were all huddled around her in Giles' living room, listening carefully to every detail. It was a much more interesting story than you might think.

"So I was beating up all of their little minions," she explained, gesturing elaborately with her hands, "when suddenly I kind of flip around and there's this gun in my face. I look to see who's holding it and it's Riley!"

Everyone in the room gasped- even me- except for Spike. But vampires probably don't get as emotional as soulful humans do. I can't believe I actually gasped, though. Spending time with these people was really changing my personality a _lot_. Maybe this was what my father had hoped for? I doubt it.

"We saw each other and it was really weird for a minute, and then we just continued fighting," she continued. "We were helping each other out this time, though. I almost got my heart ripped out and then he smashed the box luckily. So then I screamed and all of the Gentlemens' heads exploded."

"That is so cool," Anya commented. "I wish I was there to see that. Oh no, but then I wouldn't have been having silent sex with Xander."

"Anya," Xander said, his eyes shut tightly in exasperation. "Haven't we talked about how our sex life is _private_?"

Anya shrugged.

"So they're gone?" I clarified, changing the subject. "For good?"

Giles nodded. "One would assume."

I didn't show it on the outside but I was secretly ecstatic. I would never have to worry about getting my heart ripped out of my chest while I was still alive ever again. That was a _relief_.

00000

A few days later Buffy and I were spending the night alone together again.

"I have to leave in a few days," I informed her from my spot on Willow's bed.

She sighed. "That sucks," she said.

"But I'll write you... or something..." I promised.

She smiled. "Good."

She got off her bed and sat down next to me somewhat uncomfortably. She sat a few inches away from me acting almost embarrassed, or something. Then suddenly she hugged me. It wasn't like something I would dream about, a sexual hug or something, it was more of a friendly, happy "I'm going to miss you" kind of thing, and I guess spending time here really gave me the ability to recognize that. I know it's cheesy and dumb and stupid, but coming here made me realize that I'm a nice person, it's just my dad that's the asshole who is making me into an exact clone of him. Thankfully, I don't expect that to continue happening now that he officially hates me more than Harry Potter. Well, maybe not that much.

I can't believe I was actually saying and thinking those things. It was weird and a huge change, but it was true. It might not have seemed it, but it was.

"It'll be... quieter without you," she told me.

I didn't know if that was a compliment or not, so I just smiled and looked at her. She looked back at me and we sort of stared at each other for a few moments until she leaned forward and kissed me. It was sort of a light one, to match the hug, I guess. When we finally pulled apart, Buffy had a sly smile on her face. She bit her lip and then sat back down on her bed.

Awkward? Yes. But talking was unnecessary.

00000

And so the time came. The next few days zipped by and before I knew it I was getting ready to Floo myself to the Leaky Cauldron where I would spend the night before heading off to King's Cross and to the Hogwarts express. I hugged everyone: Willow, Anya, Spike, even Xander and Giles. Then it was Buffy's turn. I tried to refrain from smiling or giving her any sort of look that might suggest a more-than-friendly relationship between the two of us to the others. After a quick hug, I bid one more farewell before stepping into the now green flames and leaving as quickly as I came.

00000

**A/N: **The end! I know I haven't updated this story in _ages_. I kind of forgot about it... Heh, heh... I just stumbled across it and wrote the last page. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this fairly quick ending! As you all know, I'm not the greatest with endings ) R&R!


End file.
